


Countdown

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: The reader introduces Sam to one of her kinks.





	Countdown

You were on your knees in the motel room, your back to the door. Wearing nothing but a collar with the leash trailing behind you, and your stiletto heels, you waited for Sam to tell Dean good night and enter the room. You had slowly been introducing Sam to your sexual fantasies, and tonight you were going to surprise him with breathplay. Finally the door opened.

“All right man, see you in the mornin’” Sam said, shutting the door. “Holy shit,” you heard him gasp as he took in the sight of you. 

You sat in silence, waiting for his instructions. Sam realized what game you were playing and pulled off his FBI blazer, draping it over the back of the chair. He rolled up his sleeves, kicking off his shoes and walking towards you.

“You look amazing,” he knelt down behind you, trailing a hand down your spine. You shivered in anticipation. Sam’s warm hand slid around your throat, while the other tweaked your nipple. 

“Such a nice surprise to find you waiting for me,” he murmured, kissing your shoulder. “I think something’s missing though.”

Missing? You weren’t wearing any clothes, did he want you to put some on? You heard the metallic clink of handcuffs and smiled. Oh, that’s what he meant. He pulled your arms behind you, clicking the handcuffs into place.

“There, that’s perfect.” He stood and walked in front of you, unzipping his pants. He pulled his cock out through the zipper, already hard just from the sight of you. He stroked it a few times before lining up with your mouth.

“You know what I want,” he looked down at you, grabbing the leash attached to your collar and pulling you towards him.

You opened your mouth wide, taking him in until your nose was pressed up against his pubic bone.

“Fuck,” his hand grabbed the back of your head and held you there. You stuck your tongue out, flicking the base of his dick, and his hips spasmed towards you.

“Goddamn girl you can suck some dick.” He released the back of your head and you pulled back, gasping for air.

“I love it when you fuck my mouth,” you looked up at him, licking your lips.

He pulled you towards him again and you swallowed him whole. He placed his large hand around your throat and squeezed. Your feet began to dance as the need to breathe grew. He let go and you pulled back again, taking in deep breaths.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Sam leaned down, kissing you and fingering your pussy at the same time. You whimpered and squirmed, needing him inside you. 

“So wet for me already,” he moaned.

“Fuck me, please Sam,” you begged.

He walked behind you, placing his hand around your throat and pulling you to your feet. His hand slid down your ass, fingers finding your dripping pussy again. He circled two fingers around your clit while he buried his thumb inside. The hand on your throat squeezed again, the pressure just right to make you cum, gasping and panting and calling his name.

He walked you to the side of the bed and laid you down, ass facing him, knees on the floor. 

He knelt down behind you, murmuring, “God you’re beautiful.” He grabbed the leash attached to your collar, pulling on it and sliding his dick inside your ready and waiting pussy. Your ass smacked against his stomach as he fucked you senseless. The pressure against your throat was perfect and you clenched around him, ready to cum again. 

“Oh no no, no cumming until I do,” Sam slowed down, releasing the leash. You fell forward, whimpering and gasping for air.

“You’re going to wait until I tell you right?” Sam asked, stroking your ass.

“Yes sir,” you said.

“Good,” Sam smacked your ass and started fucking you again. He grabbed the leash again, pulling it tight. A stream of curse words left your mouth as you tried no to cum.

“Please Sam, please let me cum!”

“Ok, I’ll let you cum when I get to zero.”

You whimpered, how were you going to make it that long?

“10–9–8–” with every number he thrust inside you, pulling the leash tight, the pressure against your throat causing you to gasp in ecstasy.

“7-6-5–”

“Oh God Sam, please, I gotta cum!” Your toes were curling against the motel room carpet with the effort of holding back.

“4–3–2–1!” Sam thrust in, balls deep, cumming and yelling your name as you came undone underneath him.

He let go of the leash, slowly lowering you down on the bed. He pulled out and went to get the keys for the handcuffs. After he released your hands, he rolled you over, gently rubbing your wrists. “You okay?”

“God am I ever,” you smiled, pulling him down to kiss you and pushing your hips up to meet his.

“I wasn’t too rough was I?” He pulled back, a concerned look in his eyes.

“No, not at all. And that’s what safe words are for remember?”

He smiled, kissing you again, his hands tangled in your hair. 

After you went to the bathroom and cleaned up, you crawled under the covers, snuggling into Sam’s arms.

Sam kissed your forehead, wrapping his arm around your back. “God am I glad you told me about this side of you.”

You laughed. “Happy I let my freak flag fly huh?”

“So happy.”


End file.
